Everythings gonna be Alt-Right
by TheLoudHoude
Summary: A few weeks have passed since Lincoln joined the alt-right, much to his family's chagrin. Will the family be able to hold itself together? Or will Lincoln's new viewpoint tear them apart? Alt-Right Lincoln AU. Please R&R!
1. Love of Their Own

Lincoln hit the snooze button as his alarm blared. He squinted at the alarm clock. 6:45. He yawned before stepping out of bed and looking around his room.

Technically, it was a closet, but he considered it his "man cave" of sorts. Just months prior, it was filled with model airplanes and robots, with comic books littering the floor. While the overall feel of the room hadn't changed, some of his ideas had. His 'glob man' and 'amazing space' posters had disappeared and made way for less childish ones, one portraying a message of 'immigration without integration' being 'invasion.' Another poster read, 'tired of anti-white propaganda? You're not alone.' Still another, in a new location, read 'it's okay to be white.'

He had friends, and even a 'girlfriend' at one point, of different ethnicities, and he wasn't racist. Yet he couldn't deny the truthfulness of the phrases. He had had a bit of a falling-out with Clyde at first, and the two hadn't spoken in several weeks. Lincoln didn't fully understand this. _After all,_ Lincoln had said, _it's not about hating others._ _It's about loving your own._ The way he saw it, asians and blacks had their own cultures and sense of community in their own countries, why couldn't he and his future children have the same?

As he got dressed and combed his hair, having long since remedied that damned cowlick, his family called him downstairs for breakfast. The loud siblings all worried a little bit about their brother; why wouldn't they? He had aligned himself with the Alt-Right of all groups. While it was true that all of the other siblings had found their niches, they couldn't help but vehemently disagree with Lincoln's. They loved him anyway, of course, with his being their brother, but often they wished he hadn't read some of those pamphlets. His personality, thankfully, hadn't changed; he was still getting into trouble every now and again, and was the man with the plan. But every time they stepped into his room, they had to confront that which they hated to speak with him whom they loved. It was tough for all of them, save maybe Lily and Lisa, who were too young or apathetic to really care about his new viewpoints.

Lincoln finished getting ready and walked down the stairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast. If any other day in the Loud House was anything to go by, today was going to be a long day.


	2. Operation Saturday

**Hey, guys! I didn't expect this story to be as popular as it was, so I didn't plan ahead for a second chapter! You all really took me by surprise here! But I suppose you all want to see where this is going.**

 **Well, good news! You get too! And on top of that, you can make your own Alt-Right Loud story if you want to! I don't own the concept.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Lincoln's family shuffled the chairs at the table around in order to make room for Lincoln. The two most willing to sit with him, Lisa and Lola, were put on either side of him, while the rest mostly kept their place.

"So, kids," Lynn Sr. said to break the silence. "What are all of your plans for today?"

"I'm jammin' with Sam this afternoon, dudes."

"I've got a game. An AWAY game."

"Sounds like someone's missing home court advantage."

"First of all, it's a field. Second of all, visitor bats first. Third of all, I need a ride."

"Well, we'll see what we can do. Rita, honey, can you take Lynn to her game?"

"Sorry, dear, I had to stay home Wednesday, so I have to work today." Rita said as she fed Lily.

"Why can't you take me, dad?"

"When is it again?"

"It's at 11."

"Oh, sorry Junior, I have to take Leni to the mall to meet up with her friends. Unless Lori can do that."

"Wish I could, but I literally owe Lincoln a favor, and he wants to go to a certain rally over in Detroit."

"Oh, right." The patriarch said, looking away for a moment. "Well, maybe we can arrange a carpool. Do you know any of your teammates' numbers?"

"Well, I guess I can check if Margo's mom can give me a ride."

"Perfect! If she can't take you, I guess I could, but you'd have to be a bit late."

"Long as I get to play!"

"Alright, so that's settled. Anybody else have any plans?"

"You already heard mine."

"Yes, we did, Lincoln. Lori, are you just dropping him off?"

"Yeah, I literally don't want to stay any longer than I have to. No offense, Lincoln."

"None taken."

"Alright, Lincoln, when is the rally over?"

"It goes from noon to about 8."

"Okay, I should be out of the office by then, so you just wait there and I'll come get you."

"Okay, mom."

"But mom, I literally need Vanzilla then for my date with Bobby!"

"Why can't he pick you up? He can drive, can't he?"

"I guess he can..." Lori said, pulling out her phone to text Bobby the change of plans.

"Alright, Luna, do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I can walk that way."

"Okay, good. Luan? Lola? Lisa?" The three shook their heads.

"Nope."

"I personally do not have any items in my itinerary for the day, and I will spend most of the day in my lab."

"Sorry, but on the scale of excitement, today's on the WEAK END for me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Get it?" Lynn Sr. chuckled.

"Alright, honey, you got all that?"

"Yes, dear." Rita said, holding up a schedule of the day.

"Alright, after breakfast, let's put operation Saturday into action."

As always, a long day.


End file.
